Là où tombent les étoiles filantes
by Aledane
Summary: Ce qu'il y a de beau et d'horrible, avec les étoiles filantes, c'est qu'elles finissent toujours par s'éteindre. Mais avant cela, elles ont le temps de parcourir le ciel. Vie d'une étoile devenue grande. Fem!Sirius, Wolfstar
1. Le temps de l'enfance

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Encore un petit monstre sorti des profondeurs de mon esprit... Je relisais la saga quand l'idée m'est venue : et si Sirius avait été une femme ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Et j'ai commencé à écrire. Beaucoup. Ce sera certainement la plus longue de mes fictions écrites à ce jour.**

 **J'essaierai de coller au canon autant que je peux, mais il faudra bien remplir les zones d'ombre à grands coups d'OCs. Pardon à ceux qui y sont allergiques.**

 **Normalement, ça devrait rester plus ou moins tout public, mais les Black restent les Black et le rating est fixé à T. Soyez prévenus.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas : les reviews sont là pour ça. Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !**

* * *

 **Là où tombent les étoiles filantes**

Première Partie : Le temps de l'enfance

* * *

Elle nait en novembre, sous une des plus intenses averses qu'ait jamais connu le monde sorcier.

Tous ceux qui se penchent sur son berceau s'accordent à dire que c'est une charmante enfant. Les cheveux bruns qui bouclent sur son front hurlent au monde le nom des Black, tout comme son nez qu'on devine déjà aristocratique, et ses grands yeux gris qu'elle promène partout autour d'elle. Oh oui, Aquila Black est belle, superbe, magnifique, comme avant elle sa mère et ses trois cousines.

Pourtant, les sourires de ses parents ont quelque chose d'amer.

Parce qu'Aquila, toute parfaite qu'elle est, a un grand défaut : elle est la quatrième fille des Black. La quatrième destinée à se marier, la quatrième à ne pas pouvoir porter leur nom si noble et précieux.

Oh, sa mère, Walburga Black, est encore jeune ; elle pourra donner le jour à d'autres enfants, plus aptes à perpétuer la lignée, mais c'est une déception qu'elle a du mal à ravaler. Son premier-né, son héritier, celui qui aurait dû porter le nom de la plus brillante étoile du ciel, cet enfant-là est une fille. Une jolie poupée à qui on apprendra le latin et la révérence, qu'on présentera aux partis les plus puissants et qui finira sa vie dans un grand manoir aux couloirs glacés.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, dans un lieu bien enfoui où elle dissimule ses secrets les plus intimes, Walburga sait qu'elle ne veut pas d'une telle vie pour sa fille. Aquila mérite mieux, sans aucun doute. Comme Bellatrix, comme Narcissa, comme Andromeda, comme _elle-même_. Elles toutes qui s'inclinent et donnent à leurs maris les garçons qu'ils désirent, dévorées par l'ombre sans oser en sortir. Elles toutes que leur nom tétanise, elles toutes qui meurent la rage au cœur et des regrets plein la bouche.

Elles toutes à qui Aquila finira par ressembler, inévitablement.

o-oOo-o

L'héritier vient finalement un soir d'automne, au milieu des cris d'Aquila et du tambourinement de la pluie sur les fenêtres de la maison.

Regulus, l'a appelé Orion Black. Regulus l'héritier, le petit roi de sang ancien qui fera la fierté de sa famille. Chacun le regarde avec avidité, tentant de deviner chez lui les signes de puissance qu'on attend d'un enfant comme lui. Mais Regulus dort, si pâle et immobile sur ses draps blancs qu'il en semble mort-né.

Il n'y a que l'ainée pour mettre un peu d'animation dans la maison, par sa voix déjà puissante pour un bébé d'un an. Le temps a déjà sculpté son visage rond, y gravant les prémices d'une noblesse typiquement Sang-pur. Et pourtant, elle hurle comme une possédée, se débat et froisse sa robe de dentelle blanche, attirant vers elle le regard dédaigneux des adultes.

« Tu devrais surveiller ton enfant, Walburga, siffle Irma Black entre ses dents. Si elle gigote ainsi devant ses prétendants, comment pourra-t-on espérer la marier ? »

Bien sûr, ils ne disent pas que ça les dérange, cette énergie, cette force qui coule dans les veines d'Aquila, et dont son frère semble totalement dépourvu. Parce qu'Aquila n'est pas l'héritière. Parce que ce devrait être Regulus qu'on doive calmer, Regulus qui devrait donner l'impression de vouloir conquérir le monde magique tout entier. Parce qu'on voudrait qu'elle se taise.

Sauf qu'elle ne se tait pas. Ça semble un peu prémonitoire, non ?

o-oOo-o

– Franchement, Walburga, comment as-tu pu la nommer ainsi ? Aquila, l'étoile de l'aigle… Tu veux faire de ta fille une Serdaigle ?, lance un jour grand-mère Irma de son habituel ton pincé. Si tu la pousse dans cette voie, ne t'étonne pas qu'elle finisse un jour comme guichetière au ministère.

La matriarche est assise dans le salon privé du 12, Square Grimmaurd, tasses de porcelaine à la main et vapeur de thé rare aux narines. L'automne fait souffler un vent glacé à l'extérieur, et le trottoir, dehors, est recouvert de feuilles brunes et or.

– C'est Orion qui a choisi son nom, Mère. Et elle n'ira pas à Serdaigle. C'est une Black.

La vieille femme se contente de jeter un regard dédaigneux en direction de l'enfant qui joue avec des cubes de bois, sous la surveillance d'un elfe de maison. Comme consciente de l'œil désapprobateur posé sur elle, la petite fille lève la tête et dévisage sa grand-mère de ses yeux gris orage. Irma esquisse une moue méprisante.

– Cette enfant a un mauvais regard. De la graine d'insolente, qu'il faudrait remettre dans le droit chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Bellatrix était bien plus sauvage. Et elle a été répartie à Serpentard cette année.

– Bellatrix a toujours été une enfant à part. Ses parents ont tout de suite su la canaliser, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour Aquila.

 _Ne nous déçois pas_. Ça sonne comme un ordre ; malheureusement, Aquila a toujours eu l'esprit de contradiction.

o-oOo-o

La première fois qu'Aquila fait de la magie, elle a quatre ans.

Ses parents ont organisé une réception, et elle est curieuse. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit tant d'inconnus à la maison. Il y a un orchestre réputé qui a été spécialement invité pour l'occasion, et sa musique serpente langoureusement entre les invités. Les elfes promènent dans la salle avec de lourds plateaux d'argent couverts d'amuse-bouche qu'ils doivent porter à bout de bras pour les mettre à la portée des convives. Toutes les dames portent des robes splendides, taillées dans la soie et le brocart, ruisselantes de pierreries. Les messieurs, eux, sirotent un vin d'une couleur plus rouge que le sang. Il y a des lumières partout, un parfum envoûtant qui plane par-dessus le murmure des conversations.

Aquila est curieuse de nature, et tout ce faste ne peut que l'attirer. Malheureusement, son jeune âge la condamne à ne faire qu'une brève apparition avant de remonter dans sa chambre sous la surveillance nerveuse de Quincky, l'elfe que Walburga a chargée de s'occuper d'elle.

Mais la petite fille sait comment échapper aux yeux globuleux de sa gardienne. Elle l'envoie à la cuisine lui chercher une boisson, et profite de son absence pour se faufiler jusqu'au salon qui jouxte la salle de réception. Elle colle son œil au judas dissimulé dans le mur, mais l'orifice est minuscule et elle doit se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer quelque chose. Alors, elle se colle, encore et encore, espérant voir au moins un petit bout de la fête.

Elle se colle si bien que sans comprendre comment, elle traverse le mur et se retrouve face à l'assemblée.

Les adultes mettent quelques secondes à comprendre par quel moyen la petite Aquila s'est retrouvée là. Un long silence suit son arrivée, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Alphard éclate de rire et lève son verre en direction du ciel.

– À ma nièce et sa première magie involontaire !, lance-t-il, hilare.

Orion Black s'autorise un sourire orgueilleux.

o-oOo-o

À six ans, Aquila adore sa cousine Bellatrix.

Il faut dire que Bella a tout pour plaire à ses yeux d'enfant : elle est forte, grande, belle, et n'a pas peur de lui révéler ce que les adultes chuchotent entre eux. Elle a quinze ans et lui montre sa baguette avec fierté, décrivant avec force de détails tous les sorts qu'on peut jeter quand les professeurs ne regardent pas.

Aujourd'hui, elles sont assises sur le velours du lit d'Aquila, cernées par les emballages des bonbons que Bellatrix a offerts à sa jeune cousine pour Noël. Agitant de temps à autre sa longue chevelure bouclée, l'ainée rit, amusée par un souvenir de sa quatrième année.

« Une fois, j'ai lancé un _Suffocor_ à une pimbêche de Serdaigle. Sa gorge s'est tellement resserrée qu'elle ne savait plus respirer. Elle était rouge comme une groseille enflée, c'était d'un drôle ! Si Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé si tôt, elle serait morte. Quelle joie ça aurait été pour moi !

– Et pourquoi tu la voulais morte, Bella ?, demande Aquila sur le ton de la curiosité.

L'ainée plisse le nez et déclare d'un ton dédaigneux :

– Parce que c'était une sang-de-bourbe. Un déchet. Il y a trop, à Poudlard, et le vieux Dippet ne semble pas décidé à les expulser. Alors, il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. J'espère que tu en feras de même, lorsque tu seras à Poudlard. »

Aquila ne comprend pas vraiment ce que dit Bella – elle est trop jeune pour se rendre compte des horreurs que sa cousine lui narre le sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa tête, les nés-moldus sont d'affreuses créatures difformes qui se roulent dans la fange en aboyant comme des animaux.

Plus tard, quand elle se rendra compte de sa folie, elle haïra Bellatrix, et tous les Black avec. Mais pour l'instant, elle se glisse dans l'étreinte possessive de Bella, et lui souffle à l'oreille qu'elle est sa cousine préférée.

o-oOo-o

Sept ans est l'âge de la raison : l'âge où les adultes se permettent de parler devant vous de choses noires et sales qui font toute l'injustice de ce monde.

Sept ans, c'est l'âge où Aquila se rend compte qu'elle n'aime pas ses parents.

Mère est la glace et père est l'acier. Ils sont froids et mordants, au point que leur fille a l'impression de se couper à chaque fois qu'ils la touchent. Ils ont les yeux gris de Black, leur cheveux bruns, aussi, leur élégance et leur sang si pur, ils ont tellement en commun qu'on dirait des jumeaux. Ils le sont presque.

– C'est comme si j'épousais Regulus, lui souffle un jour Andromeda. Notre famille adore marier les cousins entre eux pour produire de beaux enfants. Mais ça ne nous réussit pas vraiment.

Andro ressemble de plus en plus à Bella, au fur et à mesure que le temps avance : même boucles épaisses, même paupières lourdes bordées de cils noirs, même visage noble, avec quelque chose de plus doux et plus accommodant. Cependant, Aquila se garde bien de le faire remarquer. Elle sait bien qu'Andro est mal à l'aise face à ce quasi-jumelage, surtout depuis que Bella martyrise avec un plaisir évident les nés-moldus de Poudlard.

Aquila aime bien Andromeda. Ses étreintes à elle sont chaudes et rassurantes, pas comme celles – inexistantes – de Père et Mère, ou celles – brutales, presque douloureuses – de Bellatrix. Mais elle a toujours cette espèce de tristesse au fond des yeux qui empêche Aquila de rechercher son contact. Andro n'a pas le cœur à rire, et Aquila est une enfant trop énergique pour se perdre dans ses songes comme le fait sa cousine. Elle préfère courir dans toute la maison, quitte à se faire sévèrement réprimander, plutôt que de rester à la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber.

Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais si Andro passe son temps à regarder dehors, c'est parce qu'elle pense déjà à s'échapper.

o-oOo-o

Regulus a beau être l'Héritier, Aquila sait bien qu'elle est la plus forte des deux. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle le domine déjà d'une tête. Il est pâle, chétif, panique dans le noir et n'ose pas hausser le ton.

Et pourtant, grand-mère Irma n'a jamais de regard méprisant envers lui. Elle se contente de le fixer, l'air indéchiffrable, en touillant avec beaucoup de tenue dans sa tasse de thé. Grand-père Pollux fait de même, sauf que lui se préfère largement un des coûteux cigares que lui offrent chaque année ses partenaires cubains aux infusions de bonnes femmes. Tante Druella et oncle Cygnus ont toujours un cadeau pour lui quand ils viennent leur rendre visite. Orion a la voix emplie de fierté quand il dit "mon fils" devant ses amis.

Walburga, elle, semble ne réserver ses regards tendres qu'à son petit garçon. Elle lui caresse les cheveux quand il peine à s'endormir, et le serre même dans ses bras s'il fait un mauvais rêve.

Aquila ne se souvient pas avoir un jour été consolée ainsi. Elle n'a eu droit qu'à la voix tremblante de Quincky pour enterrer ses cauchemars, et jamais, au grand jamais, son père n'a été aussi fier de la présenter à ses relations.

Il n'y a qu'oncle Alphard pour jeter à Regulus des coups d'œil désolé en murmurant :

– Un enfant comme celui-ci n'est pas fait pour être un Black.

Mais on lui lance des regards assassins : le fils d'Orion est l'Héritier, il _doit_ être à la hauteur.

o-oOo-o

Quand elle se prend sa première gifle, Aquila a neuf ans.

Profitant d'une partie de cache-cache, elle fausse compagnie à Quincky et sort discrètement de la maison par la porte de derrière. On est en juillet et il fait beau, alors la petite fille a mis sur pied un projet fou : rencontrer des moldus, des vrais. Elle espère qu'ils sont en vacances, comme les sorciers, comme ça elle pourra parler d'eux avec Bellatrix. Oh, elle ne leur jettera pas de sorts, mais rien que leur parler sera déjà une grande aventure.

Après quelques pas, elle tombe sur une petite plaine de jeux où quelques enfants s'amusent. Ils ont l'air normal, si ce n'est qu'aucun de leurs parents ne porte de robes ou de chapeaux. Est-ce que Bella s'est trompée ? Non, impossible, Bella ne se trompe jamais. Non ?

Intriguée, Aquila se rapproche. Une maman aux cheveux très frisés l'aperçoit, et lui demande :

– Ça va, ma chérie ? Tu es m'a l'air un peu pâle… tes parents sont là ?

Aquila garde le silence, un peu effrayée par tant d'inconnu. La dame appelle quelqu'un, et bientôt, un petit garçon d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux aussi frisés que sa mère, s'approche d'elle.

– Bonjour, fait-il timidement. Je m'appelle Emmet Brown. Et toi ?

– A… Aquila Black, bégaie-t-elle.

Ni Emmet, ni sa mère ne réagissent à l'entente de son nom. N'importe quel sorcier aurait esquissé un geste de crainte ou de respect, mais pour les Moldus, il ne veut strictement rien dire.

– Les enfants, si vous alliez jouer ensemble ? Il me semble que le tourniquet est libre.

La petite fille acquiesce, même si elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un "tourniquet". Elle suit Emmet jusqu'à un drôle d'engin rond hérissé de barres de métal.

– Monte, lui lance son compagnon de jeu. Je vais le faire tourner !

Elle s'exécute, mal assurée, et manque de glapir quand le "tourniquet" se met soudain à tourner. Emmet court en poussant sur une des barres de métal, avant de sauter à ses côtés en gloussant.

Un autre rire s'élève dans l'air, et Aquila se rend compte que c'est le sien.

Quand elle rentre au square Grimmaurd, trois heures plus tard, sa mère l'attend, le visage blanc de rage contenue. Elle l'interroge d'une voix lente et glaçante :

– Puis-je savoir où tu étais passée, jeune fille ?

Dans sa tête, Aquila entend sonner toutes les alarmes du monde. Doit-elle avouer la vérité ? Elle décide que oui après tout, elle était juste curieuse.

– J'étais dehors, Mère. Je m'amusais avec les Moldus.

Immédiatement, le regard meurtrier de Walburga lui apprend que ce n'était pas une bonne réponse. Elle lève sa main chargée de bagues coûteuses, et la gifle claque, résonnant étonnement fort dans le silence de la maison.

– Jamais. Ma fille. Ne trainera. Avec des Sang-de-bourbe, siffle-t-elle avec plus de haine qu'Aquila n'en a jamais entendue. File dans ta chambre. Ne m'inflige pas la honte de ta vue.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour fuir, quitter cet atroce salon qui lui donne la soudaine envie de vomir. Aquila court, terrorisée par cette femme qu'elle ne reconnait pas et qui la révulse. Elle court vers l'étage et sa chambre, court vers son sanctuaire. Mais dans la cage d'escalier, elle ne peut pas ignorer la nouvelle tête d'elfe qui orne le mur.

Elle manque d'hurler en reconnaissant les grands yeux globuleux de Quincky.

o-oOo-o

Aquila ne retourne jamais à la plaine de jeux.

Même si Kreattur, l'immonde vieil elfe que sa mère a chargé de la suivre à chaque seconde, mérite bien le même destin que la pauvre Quincky. Même si elle voudrait bien retrouver la bienheureuse chaleur qu'elle a découvert là-bas, elle n'y retourne pas. Parce que quelque chose dans la colère de sa mère l'a glacée, au point de lui couper toute envie de sortir à nouveau. Oh, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'on lui préfèrerait toujours Regulus, et qu'elle ne ressent plus la moindre affection pour ses parents. Mais quelque chose s'est brisé, ce jour-là. Quelque chose en quoi elle croyait encore : le fait qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'aversion entre une mère et sa fille.

C'est terrible, pour une enfant de cet âge, de comprendre que maman peut la haïr.

Seulement, Aquila n'est pas de celles qui se morfondent, non : son sang brûle comme du feu, et sa colère la pousse à la rancune. Alors elle décide que si c'est comme ça, elle haïra sa mère en retour.

o-oOo-o

Un an lui suffit pour se mettre une bonne partie de la famille à dos.

Il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose. Cracher sur les valeurs familiales, amener le sujet "Sang-de-Bourbe" dans toutes les conversations, envoyer valser tout ce qui a fait son éducation jusque-là. Et elle le fait avec un plaisir certain.

Oncle Alphard revient hilare de chacune de ses visites chez eux. Explosions de couleurs, étrangetés capillaires, réparties cinglantes, animaux indésirables : son imagination ne semble pas avoir de limites. Son habileté à mettre au point des farces plus insolentes les unes que les autres la surprend elle-même. Elle ne se connaissait pas ainsi. Energique, peut-être, mais bravache ? Non, elle n'était pas comme ça avant.

Désormais, les regards de grand-mère Irma ne sont plus seulement méprisants. Ils ressemblent à des sorts noirs, mortels et haineux. Tante Druella répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'on ne pourra jamais la marier si elle persévère dans cette voie, et manque de s'étouffer d'horreur quand sa nièce lui rétorque qu'elle n'aura qu'à épouser un Moldu. Oncle Cygnus et grand-père Pollux l'ignorent, ou lui parlent comme à un déchet si elle a l'audace de leur adresser la parole. Orion semble se demander comment la chair de sa chair a pu devenir ainsi, et lui siffle souvent :

– Tu me déçois, ma fille. J'ose espérer que tu reviendras bientôt dans le droit chemin.

Parfois, quand elle croise le regard blessé de Bellatrix, celui, outré, de Narcissa, ou les yeux perdus de Regulus, Aquila en a envie. Revenir dans les bonnes grâces de la famille, oublier les mots durs de Walburga, être à nouveau une Black, tout cela a un certain attrait.

Mais la haine qu'elle sent couver sous le visage de pierre de sa mère, sa fureur quand elle parle de Moldus, toute cette colère et ce dégoût mêlés finissent toujours par la ramener vers des sentiments plus noirs.

Aquila ne veut plus être une Black.

o-oOo-o

Juillet étend ses longues mains chaudes sur l'Angleterre. Il pèse sur Londres une canicule comme on n'en a jamais vue, lourde, sèche, prompte à faire suffoquer les grandes dames de sang-pur dans leurs lourdes robes de soirée.

Aujourd'hui, toutes les femmes Black se sont réunies au Square Grimmaurd. Debout au milieu d'un fatras de tissus et de rubans, Narcissa écarte les bras pour permettre à la couturière d'ajuster la soie émeraude qui habille sa taille. Elle babille en tentant d'ignorer la piqure des aiguilles qui transpercent parfois l'étoffe fine.

– … En plus, il paraît que les Rosier ont fait venir des artificiers chinois. Nous allons vraiment avoir un beau feu d'artifice, cette fois-ci. Pas comme au dernier bal chez les Nott. Ceux-là, ils ont toujours été radins ! Leurs fusées avaient des couleurs très laides. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient choisi d'employer des Irlandais. Ces gens-là sont incapables de créer une autre couleur que le vert ! Pas que cela me dérange, mais c'est bien plus joli quand les couleurs sont variées…

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, Aquila soupire bruyamment. Elle n'en peut plus d'entendre les bavardages de sa cousine. Elle a parlé quand elle est arrivée, parlé en saluant la famille, parlé en attendant Madame Guipure, parlé quand l'habilleuse est apparue dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée, parlé quand Bellatrix et Andro sont passées entre les mains expertes de la couturière, et elle parle toujours depuis que son tour est arrivé. Malgré toute son aversion pour les prétendants que Druella Black fait défiler devant sa fille cadette, Aquila ne peut s'empêcher de les plaindre un peu.

– C'est fini, Mademoiselle, déclare Madame Guipure avec déférence.

Walburga lève la tête du livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée, et adresse un regard sévère à sa fille.

– C'est à toi, Aquila. Et tiens-toi droite, je te prie.

La petite fille se lève avec une moue boudeuse. Autrefois, quand elle était toute petite, les robes luxueuses de sa mère la remplissaient d'envie. Elle ne savait pas encore combien il était pénible de rester debout jusqu'à ce que vous ne sentiez plus vos pieds, alors que tout votre instinct vous pousse à courir vous amuser. De plus, elle sent les regards meurtriers de grand-mère Irma qui pèsent sur sa nuque, avides de réduire en poussière l'immonde cafard qu'elle est.

– Quels tissus avez-vous choisis, Madame ?, demande la couturière en l'aidant à monter sur la petite estrade dédiée aux ajustements vestimentaires.

– De l'organdi et du satin, répond Walburga. Dans les tons verts et blancs.

– Vous êtes sûre, Madame ? Il me semble que du bleu lui irait bien au teint…

Un silence glacé accueille sa proposition. Druella et ses filles semblent retenir leur souffle. Irma se retient visiblement d'arracher les yeux de la pauvre femme. Aquila glisse un coup d'œil vers sa mère, et constate qu'elle a pâlit au point de ressembler à un fantôme.

– Elle portera du vert, articule-t-elle péniblement, comme si chaque mot était un basilic qui risquerait de s'échapper de sa bouche. Mettez-vous au travail.

Bien sûr. Walburga Black n'a jamais laissé sa fille porter du bleu. Sans doute a-t-elle peur du nom donné à son enfant, ce nom de constellation qui se rapproche bien trop de Serdaigle. Aquila. Quelles idées étranges sont passées par la tête d'Orion pour qu'il choisisse ce nom- _là_ ?

Silence, à nouveau. Madame Guipure se tait, mais Aquila peut sentir ses tremblements. Il faut dire que sa réputation est en jeu. Si jamais on apprend qu'elle a offensé les Black… Disons qu'elle pourra faire une croix sur sa clientèle sang-pur.

Soudain, un tapotement discret vient briser l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce. La petite tête fripée d'un elfe de maison apparait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et sa voix chuintante s'élève :

– Maitresse ? La lettre de Poudlard est arrivée.

o-oOo-o

– Dépêche-toi, Aquila ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

Narcissa remonte le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas élégant, perchée sur les hauts talons de ses souliers en cuir de dragonneau. Derrière elle, sa cousine trottine en observant avec avidité chaque chose inconnue qu'elle croise. Et il y en a ! Chaque vitrine est un petit royaume de nouveauté, entre les oiseaux rares, les substances étranges, les objets enchantés, les livres millénaires et les balais étincelants. Les clients ne sont pas en reste : sorciers, gobelins, trolls, elfes de maison… Quelque part au fond d'une boutique de chaudrons, Aquila jurerait même avoir aperçu une dryade aux longs cheveux de lianes tressées.

La marche empressée de Narcissa s'achève devant la haute façade d'Ollivander. Elle plisse le nez un instant devant l'aspect poussiéreux de la boutique, avant de pousser sa porte grinçante avec un air résigné. Un carillon de vieux cristal retentit en écho au milieu des étagères débordantes d'étuis à baguettes.

Quelques minutes passent dans un silence à peine troublé par le bruit de la poussière qui tombe. Narcissa jette un regard à la petite chaise de bois qui trône entre deux étagères, mais finit par se diriger vers la vitrine pour observer la rue. Elle semble pensive, presque triste.

– Andro ne va pas bien, lâche-t-elle finalement.

– Comment ça ?

Aquila ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être étonnée. Narcissa n'est pas de celles qui veillent sur les autres : c'est plutôt le rôle d'Andromeda, en vérité. Mais si c'est elle qui a des problèmes…

– Elle… Elle a l'air malade, balbutie la jeune fille. Depuis qu'elle a quitté Poudlard, elle est de plus en plus pâle, ne dit presque plus rien, est tout le temps dans les nuages… Je sais qu'elle a toujours été un peu dans la lune, mais là ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter… Il n'y a que quand elle reçoit du courrier qu'elle a l'air d'aller mieux… Ce n'est pas normal, non ? Ce n'est pas normal que j'aie l'impression que ma sœur se sent mal dans notre maison…

Aquila pense un instant à Walburga et ses yeux glacé, Walburga et sa colère, Walburga et son mépris. Non, ce n'est pas normal, a-t-elle envie de hurler. Ce n'est pas normal qu'un enfant ne se sente pas chez lui dans son propre foyer. Elle veut dire quelque chose, mais un bruit discret dans l'arrière-boutique la coupe dans son élan.

– Bien le bonjour, Mesdames. Bienvenue chez Ollivander. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Quand les deux filles se retournent, Garrick Ollivander les fixe de ses grands yeux délavés. Narcissa se dépêche de reprendre un air digne, et pousse nerveusement sa jeune cousine vers le commerçant.

– Ma cousine a besoin d'une baguette. Elle entre à Poudlard cette année.

Si Ollivander remarque son air crispé, il n'aborde pas le sujet.

– Aquila Black, n'est-ce pas ?, fit-il en se mettant à farfouiller dans ses étagères. Venez, venez. Connaissant votre famille, je me permets d'hasarder… Ceci. Bois de prunelier, ventricule de dragon, 28,75 centimètre. Idéale pour les duellistes. Tenez, essayez-la.

Aquila fixe la longue tige de bois un instant, avant de lui faire décrire une arabesque qui envoie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce la petite chaise ignorée par Narcissa. Elle n'a même pas le temps de s'excuser qu'Ollivander lui arrache l'objet des mains. Au bout de quelques minutes de fouille, il lui en tend une nouvelle.

– Hum, peut-être que ceci sera plus indiqué… Bois de charme, crin de licorne, 21,5 centimères. Plus élégante, certainement.

La baguette fait "élégamment" exploser la plupart des lampes au mur. Le commerçant fronce les sourcils.

– Ne nous affolons pas, mademoiselle. Je n'ai jamais laissé un seul sorcier sortir d'ici sans avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Essayez ceci : bois de cerisier, 23 centimètres, plume de phénix. Assurément très puissante. Je crois me souvenir que votre père en possédait une du même bois.

Une heure et de nombreux accidents plus tard, Aquila contemple la baguette qui l'a choisie, _sa_ baguette.

– Bois de sycomore, ventricule de dragon, 29,5 centimètres, annonce Ollivander. Une baguette avide de découvertes et d'expériences.

Et pour une raison qui lui échappe, la petite fille sourit.

o-oOo-o

Finalement, on arrive en 1971, un premier septembre.

Sur la voie 9¾, on se presse dans tous les sens : des parents anxieux assomment leurs enfants de recommandations de dernières minutes, quelques adolescents bruyants cherchent leurs amis, les Préfets nouvellement nommés essayent de maintenir l'ordre,… Un hibou s'envole et va se percher sur le toit du Poudlard Express, mais est vite ramené dans les bras de son propriétaire par un _Accio stupide piaf_ exaspéré. Une petite fille pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son père. Plus loin, un septième année tente d'échapper à l'étreinte poulpesque de sa grand-mère.

Pas d'embrassades chez les Black, encore moins de larmes. Orion jauge sa fille d'un œil dur, tandis que Kreattur monte ses bagages dans le train.

– Je compte sur toi pour avoir une attitude exemplaire, jeune fille. Tiens-toi comme il convient à ton rang, et soit aimable avec les gens de ta caste. Narcissa t'introduira parmi la population convenable de l'école. _Ne nous fait pas honte_.

Le refrain est habituel. Avec l'âge, Aquila n'a rien changé de ses manières, mais ses parents semblent penser que Poudlard la changera. Elle est jeune, se disent-t-ils sans doute. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période. Serpentard nous la rendra. Elle s'y trouvera un mari au sang pur, et toutes ces années ne seront plus que des secrets de famille qu'on oubliera avec le temps.

Sauf qu'Aquila ne veut pas changer. Elle veut voir toujours plus de colère dans les yeux de sa mère, autant que dans ses yeux à elle. Et elle compte bien sortir de la fosse aux serpents sans ployer.

Alors elle monte dans le train sans se retourner.


	2. Un château en Ecosse

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **On se retrouve pour la deuxième partie de cette fiction : l'arrivée à Poudlard !**

* * *

 **Là où tombent les étoiles filantes**

Deuxième Partie : Un château en Écosse

* * *

Aquila remonte le train en direction de la locomotive, trainant derrière elle sa lourde valise de cuir sombre. Elle se sent bien. Presque libre. Père et Mère sont restés sur le quai, ainsi que ce cafard de Kreattur, et leurs regards de glace ne pèsent plus sur son dos. Poudlard est une véritable bouffée d'air frais, pour elle. Plus de parents dédaigneux, plus de grand-mère aigrie, plus d'horrible elfe de maison… Regulus lui manque un peu, mais elle lui écrira. Il a beau être l'Héritier, c'est son petit frère, et elle l'aime au moins un peu, malgré la jalousie qui enserre son cœur quand Walburga l'enlace.

La petite fille jette un coup d'œil dans les compartiments, mais la plupart sont déjà occupés par des élèves bien plus âgés qu'elle. Si elle les rejoints, elle risque de se faire éjecter d'un rapide "Va jouer ailleurs, microbe". Et ça, pas question. Elle a beau ne plus vouloir être une Black, il lui en reste au moins la fierté.

En entrant dans un nouveau wagon, Aquila croise Narcissa.

Elle est au bras d'un grand blond au sourire arrogant, qui caresse sa joue d'un air étrange. La petite fille tente de passer discrètement, mais sa cousine l'aperçoit et lui lance :

– Aquila ! Viens ici ! Je te présente Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, voici ma cousine, Aquila.

– C'est la fille de ton oncle ? Enchanté, Aquila, lui dit-il d'un ton suave.

– Moi de même, grommelle-t-elle en retour.

Elle ne l'aime pas. Il pue le Sang-Pur par tous les pores de la peau, et son sourire n'a l'air sincère que quand il se tourne vers Narcissa. Celle-ci propose :

– Veux-tu venir dans notre compartiment ? Orpheus Greengrass et Cassandra Fawley y sont déjà. Tu pourras faire leur connaissance…

Pas sûr qu'elle en ait envie. Ils sont déjà venus au 12, Square Grimmaurd, aussi elle les connait au moins un peu. Greengrass est un garçon maussade toujours plongé dans un livre d'astronomie, et Fawley représente à elle toute seule l'orgueil et la beauté froide des Sang-Purs.

– Je préfèrerai être avec des gens de mon âge, fait-elle en amorçant un mouvement de recul. Narcissa a à peine le temps d'acquiescer que sa jeune cousine s'est déjà précipitée vers le wagon suivant.

Tant pis pour la politesse.

o-oOo-o

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aquila trouve enfin un compartiment occupé par un Première Année. C'est un petit garçon à l'air pensif, plongé dans un livre épais. La peau de son visage est parsemée de fines cicatrices, comme s'il s'était heurté à une vitre et que les éclats de verre l'avaient irrémédiablement blessé. D'une certaine façon, il lui rappelle Andromeda : même expression sage et tranquille, même mélancolie au fond des yeux. Sans hésiter, elle ouvre la porte, balance sa valise dans le porte-bagage, et s'assied sans aucune grâce sur les banquettes de cuir.

– Salut !, lance-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Moi c'est Aquila. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le garçon lève les yeux de son livre et la fixe d'un air étrange, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement étonnant.

– Remus. Remus Lupin.

– Enchantée de te connaitre, Remus ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Elle n'aime pas particulièrement la lecture, sauf en cas d'ennui prolongé, mais cela semble un bon moyen de débuter une conversation. Surtout que Remus a l'air du genre réservé. Elle n'a pas fui Narcissa pour voyager dans un silence total !

– Oh, euh… C'est un ouvrage moldu, répond le garçon. Un vieux livre. Les "Trois mousquetaires". Tu connais ?

– Pas du tout. Ça parle de quoi ?

Si c'est un livre moldu, ça l'intéresse. Elle a déjà épuisé toute la littérature sorcière de la bibliothèque d'oncle Alphard (la seule qui lui soit accessible, puisque ses parents ont depuis longtemps décidé de la cantonner aux ouvrages de bonnes manières et de généalogie), et une telle nouveauté ne peut qu'être enrichissante.

– C'est l'histoire de trois mousquetaires et d'un de leurs amis qui doivent retrouver le collier de la reine, déclare Remus, l'air un peu apaisé. C'est un livre très célèbre.

– Mes parents n'ont pas ce genre d'histoire chez eux, grimace-t-elle. Le plus excitant que j'aie trouvé dans notre bibliothèque, c'est un ouvrage sur la vie de mon ancêtre Sirius. Il a passé son existence à tenter de démontrer que son beau-frère, Hector Gamp, avait tort quand il disait qu'on ne peut pas métamorphoser quelque chose en nourriture. Résultat, il est mort en s'étranglant avec un hérisson ressemblant férocement à une part de tarte au potiron.

Remus sourit, et Aquila range ça dans une de ses victoires personnelles. Il n'a pas l'air joyeux, ce garçon. Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Pendant le reste de leur conversation, elle examine avec attention son compagnon de compartiment. Il est très pâle, remarque-t-elle, et maigre aussi. Ses robes de sorciers sont rapiécées avec soin, comme pour ne pas en perdre un centimètre, et sa valise semble provenir d'un autre âge. Il est sans doute pauvre. Normal, donc, qu'il ait cet air si triste. Si ça se trouve, il ne mange pas tous les jours à sa faim.

Alors, quand la vendeuse de bonbons passe avec son chariot et qu'elle voit Remus les lorgner discrètement, elle en achète un maximum et lui en fourre la plus grande partie dans les bras.

– Tiens. On entre à Poudlard, il faut fêter ça !

Et Remus sourit à nouveau.

o-oOo-o

C'est en toute fin d'après-midi, quelques minutes après qu'ils aient passé la frontière écossaise, que le bruit tonitruant d'une explosion ébranle tout leur wagon.

Ni une ni deux, Aquila se lève, abandonnant au passage Remus et leur passionnante conversation, et fonce ouvrir les portes du compartiment dont semble provenir le choc. Elle y trouve une fille – dont les joues rougies par la colère s'harmonisent assez bien avec ses cheveux roux – faisant face à un garçon à la chevelure hasardeuse qui se plie de rire sur sa banquette.

– TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE FAIRE ÇA !, rugit-elle. C'EST DÉBILE ! PARFAITEMENT DÉBILE ET MÉCHANT !

Mais le garçon ne l'écoute pas, trop occupé à empêcher ses lunettes de dégringoler le long de son nez sous la force de son hilarité. Curieuse, comme toujours, Aquila demande sur un ton enjoué :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a senti une explosion, c'était terrible ! Plus fort qu'un éternuement de dragon !

La rouquine lui lance un regard en biais, et lui désigne du doigt un autre occupant du compartiment que la jeune Black n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord.

– Ce… Ce _crétin_ n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lancer une chose dégoûtante sur mon ami Severus.

Ledit ami exhale une odeur particulièrement désagréable, à mi-chemin entre le fruit pourri et l'excrément de dragon. Aquila plisse le nez, mais garde le sourire. C'est le genre de blague qu'elle adorerait faire chez elle. Le coupable, entre deux accès de rire, lâche d'un ton narquois :

– Ça s'appelle une bombabouse, pour ton information. Et dis-toi qu'au moins maintenant l'odeur de _Servilus_ est en accord avec son apparence.

Il n'a pas tort. Servilus a le teint cireux, presque coulant, et ses cheveux tombent en larges mèches grasses en travers de son visage. Il porte de vieilles robes noires un peu crasseuses, sans doute achetées dans la friperie la plus infecte de l'Allée des Embrumes. Immédiatement, Aquila décide qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Il a l'air mauvais. Une sorte de Kreattur en plus grand et moins fripé.

– MAIS TU N'EN A PAS FINI !, fulmine de nouveau la fille. SEVERUS NE T'A RIEN FAIT ! LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !

– Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, marmonne son ami en jetant un regard haineux au binoclard, qui se contente de rire de plus belle.

– Tu ne t'embêtes pas un peu, dans ce compartiment ?, glisse Aquila en direction de ce dernier. Il y a de la place dans le mien, si tu veux. Et on sait y apprécier les bonnes blagues.

Mr Cheveu-en-folie lui lance un large sourire, tandis que la rouquine semble mortifiée qu'une fille puisse approuver de tels actes.

– Carrément. En plus, Servilus commençait à m'inquièter avec sa grassitude. Si ça se trouve, c'est contagieux et il va me contaminer.

Cette dernière remarque pousse définitivement à bout l'amie de Servilus.

– C'EST ÇA, DÉGAGE ! ON A AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE QUE SUBIR LA BÊTISE D'UN DÉBILE COMME TOI !

La furie les pousse dehors et leur claque les portes au nez. Immédiatement, le garçon repart dans un joyeux fou-rire, dans lequel Aquila le suit bien volontiers. Ils finissent écroulés par terre dans le couloir, le souffle court.

– Joli coup, déclare Aquila.

– Merci, répond son désormais camarade de compartiment. James Potter. Et toi ?

Un Potter ! Merlin, Morgane et toute la clique sont avec elle. Oncle Alphard lui a parlé d'eux. Ce sont des gens très amusants, des bons vivants. L'opinion de Walburga Black à leur sujet est que ce sont d'immondes traîtres à leur sang, mais la petite fille s'en fiche comme de son premier elfe.

– Je m'appelle Aquila.

Un instant, elle craint qu'il lui demande son nom, mais il n'en fait rien. Tant mieux. Elle se doute bien qu'il ne doit pas avoir une très bonne appréciation des Black, et ce James Potter, elle veut vraiment s'en faire un ami. Pour survivre à Serpentard, il lui faudra une aide extérieure. Et qui de mieux placé que qulqu'un partageant son amour des farces ?

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demande une voix douce.

En levant les yeux, Aquila s'aperçoit que Remus est debout en travers des portes de leur compartiment. Un instant, elle a quelques remords de l'avoir laissé seul. Lui aussi, elle le veut comme ami. Il n'est pas aussi exubérant que Potter, mais elle le trouve vraiment sympathique. Il est gentil, tout simplement. Comme Andromeda, comme cette cousine qu'elle aime de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les années passent.

– Remus, je te présente James, fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

o-oOo-o

Quand Poudlard dresse enfin ses hautes tours devant eux, il fait déjà nuit.

L'excitation de James n'a cessé de croître depuis que Remus leur a fait remarquer qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver. Il saute le marchepied et atterrit à pieds joints sur le quai, du pas agile des lutins.

– Moi, je ne m'imagine pas ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Mon père y a été, son père aussi, et la plupart des autres avant, c'est pareil. Il y a juste oncle Charlus qui a été à Serpentard… Mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison. Il parait qu'il s'est marié à une Sang-Pure, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.

Aquila retient une grimace. Pour avoir potassé durant des heures les arbres généalogiques de sa famille, elle sait que Charlus Potter a bien épousé une Sang-Pure. Une Black, même : Dorea, la sœur de sa mère, oncle Cygnus et oncle Alphard, partie depuis des années en Azerbaïdjan pour "communiquer avec les énergies de la nature".

Ce n'est pas une rareté de trouver le nom des Black au hasard d'un arbre généalogique. Prewett, Londubat, Crabbe, Rosier, MacMillan, Croupton et Potter ne sont que les plus récents. Aquila peut se vanter d'avoir un lien de parenté avec une bonne partie de la société sang-pure.

– Ma mère a été à Poufsouffle, par contre, continue James alors que le flux de la foule les conduits vers le château. C'est une bonne maison, mais mes parents disent que je suis bien trop remuant pour y aller. Mais de toute façon je suis paresseux, alors que là-bas ils sont très travailleurs, donc ce n'est pas possible…

Elle échange un regard entendu avec Remus. Leur nouvel ami est une véritable pie, pire que Narcissa dans ses mauvais jours.

– Ce garçon, Servilus, c'est sûr qu'il ira à Serpentard. Ça se voit à sa tête qu'il aime la magie noire. Et sa rabat-joie de copine, c'est une vraie Serdaigle.

– Mon père était à Serdaigle, intervient Remus.

James a la décence de paraitre gêné.

– Oh, euh… Mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas que des raseurs chez les Serdaigles. C'est des gens très intelligents. La ministre de la magie, elle était à Serdaigle.

Remus lui lance un regard indulgent. De son côté, Aquila se demande si James acceptera vraiment d'être l'ami d'une Serpentarde. Certainement pas. Dommage, elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais peut-être que si elle se montre assez sympathique, il voudra bien passer outre ?

Une voix tonitruante interrompt soudain ses réflexions :

– Les premières années ! Par ici, venez avec moi !

– Par Merlin, est-ce que c'est un géant ?, murmure Remus.

En effet, on est en droit de se poser la question. L'homme est gigantesque : ses mains sont grandes comme des couvercles de casseroles et il dépasse en taille Aquila, Remus et James empilés. Au milieu d'une masse de cheveux broussailleux, un visage affable tonne des instructions aux enfants stupéfaits.

– Venez, venez. Je suis Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Je suis chargé de vous conduire au château. Il y a des barques, là-bas : prenez-en une pour quatre. Et pas de disputes ! Je vous tiens à l'œil !

– On prend cette barque-là, dit James en désignant l'embarcation la plus proche d'eux. Les bords sont plus bas, peut-être que ça va attirer le calmar géant !

Remus ne semble pas enjoué par cette perspective, mais il suit ses deux compagnons sans rechigner. Voyant qu'il n'est pas à son aise, Aquila lui tend la main pour l'aider à monter dans la barque. Il accepte son aide avec un regard de remerciement, pendant que James scrute avec avidité les profondeurs du lac.

– Les enfants ?, fait la grosse voix d'Hagrid. Ce garçon n'a pas de place. Ça ne vous dérange pas de l'accueillir ?

Le géant se tient devant-eux, son énorme main posée sur l'épaule d'un petit garçon trapu aux grands yeux humides. Il leur jette un regard implorant, auquel Remus répond :

– Bien sûr qu'il peut venir. Viens, attrape ma main. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon s'assied en reniflant et déclare :

– Merci, c'est gentil. Je m'appelle Peter. Peter Pettigrow.

o-oOo-o

Le plafond enchanté de la grande salle reflète une nuit claire, parsemée d'étoiles. Machinalement, Aquila situe la constellation de l'aigle et son étoile la plus brillante, Altaïr. _Son_ étoile, d'une certaine façon. Elle la prie de toutes ses forces, parce que dans quelques instants, le professeur McGonagall l'appellera pour passer sous le choixpeau pour la Répartition, et alors… alors tout s'écrira.

Pour le moment, elle est coincée au milieu des autres Première Année, et séparée de James et Remus. Il doit y avoir une trentaine d'enfants autour d'elle, et pourtant elle se sent effroyablement seule.

La petite fille sent soudain une main qui effleure la sienne, et est surprise de voir le petit Peter qui lui sourit avec compréhension. Ses doigts potelés tremblent un peu contre sa peau à elle, froide et immobile.

– Tu… tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu sais. Tu es le… le genre de personne qui va dans les grandes maisons. Comme mes cousins qui sont allés à Serdaigle. Leurs parents étaient fiers. Moi, ma mère, je ne sais pas si elle sera fière de moi…

– Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ?, demande-t-elle.

– Je… Liam dit que j'irai à Poufsouffle, parce que c'est la seule maison qui acceptera de m'accueillir. C'est mon cousin, Liam. Il est très intelligent, tu sais ? Il a eu presque que des Optimals à ses BUSEs.

Aquila réprime un tic nerveux. L'admiration qu'elle devine dans les yeux de Pettigrow la ramène des années en arrière. Bellatrix aussi était très intelligente. Mais elle se trompait sur les moldus – et sur tellement d'autres choses…

Elle jette un regard scrutateur à Pettigrow.

– Donc, ton cousin dit Poufsouffle. Mais dans quelle maison penses-tu aller, _toi_?

Son visage rond s'empourpre, et bégaie :

– Je… enfin… M…moi je voudrais aller à… à Gryffondor. M…mais c'est pour les gens cou… courageux et m…moi je suis…

Il s'interrompt et se met à fixer ses pieds comme s'ils s'étaient soudain transformés en trolls des neiges dansant le flamenco.

– Tu es quoi ?, insiste la petite fille.

– Je suis… je suis lâche, souffle Peter, le visage écarlate.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

– Et alors ? Est-ce que tu veux le rester toute ta vie ?

– Je… Je… Non…

D'un œil critique, elle observe Peter, sa silhouette courte et un peu ronde, ses mains tremblantes et son air perdu. Quelles sont les chances qu'un être comme celui-là devienne quelqu'un d'important ? Aucune, nada, niet. Sauf s'il se ressaisit lorsqu'il en est encore temps.

– Si tu veux être dans la maison que _toi_ tu veux, il faut faire quelques efforts.

C'est cet instant que le professeur McGonagall choisit pour sortir de sa manche un parchemin, se racler la gorge et appeler :

– Black, Aquila.

o-oOo-o

– Alors, alors… Qu'avons-nous là…

Assise bien droite sur le tabouret à trois pieds, le choixpeau posés sur ses cheveux sombres, Aquila peine à garder un visage indéchiffrable. A la table des Serpentard, Narcissa darde vers elle un regard impérieux. Les mots d'Orion viennent danser devant ses beaux yeux gris, toujours chargés de ce même mépris. _Ne nous fais pas honte._

– Une Black, continue le couvre-chef. Une lignée fort ancienne. Ta famille est célèbre pour sa faculté à s'épanouir au milieu des serpents…

– Je vais y aller, n'est-ce pas ?, fait-elle.

– Quoi ? Oh non, ma petite. Tu as de la ruse, certes, mais pas l'ambition ni la subtilité de Serpentard. Ta curiosité et ton intelligence pourraient bien te conduire chez Serdaigle, mais par-dessus tout, tu es loyale et courageuse. Tu seras à GRYFFONDOR !

Une marée de chuchotements fait écho au cri du chapeau enchanté. Du haut de son siège, la petite fille peut voir le visage de sa cousine se décomposer, et un grand sourire étonné éclairer ceux de Remus, James et Peter.

Tranquillement, sans se soucier de la surprise générale, elle se lève, pose le choixpeau sur son tabouret et va s'assoir à la table des lions avec tout le naturel du monde.

Une Black à Gryffondor. Qui l'eut cru ?

o-oOo-o

Quand le choixpeau répartit finalement Remus Lupin à Gryffondor, après de longues et atroces minutes de réflexion, Aquila applaudit de bon cœur.

– Félicitations, lui lance-t-elle avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il vient s'assoir à côté d'elle, l'air stupéfait d'être là.

– Je… Merci, bredouille-t-il, un peu hagard. Je n'imaginais pas vraiment me retrouver ici.

– Et moi donc, murmure-t-elle, sans doute un peu plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Quelques places plus loin, deux filles de troisième année la regardent avec insistance, tout en échangeant des messes basses. A l'autre extrémité de la table, c'est un grand garçon blond qui la fixe, ses yeux bleus écarquillés jusqu'à ressembler à deux billes luisantes. Brusquement, il se lève, longe la table d'un pas lourd et se laisse tomber lourdement face à Aquila. Elle retient une grimace.

– Alors… Tu es une Black, fait-il en croisant les bras devant lui.

– Oui. Ça pose un problème ?, répond-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le garçon avale sa salive, avant d'arborer un grand sourire qu'il imagine probablement charmeur.

– Aucun, aucun ! Je me présente : Ludovic Verpey. Je me disais que… hum… comme ta famille n'est pas… heu… _coutumière_ de Gryffondor, et bien peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'une personne pour t'aider… Je veux dire, je suis ton ainé de deux ans, donc c'est normal que je…

– C'est gentil, mais ça ira, merci, rétorque-t-elle sur un ton cassant. Je saurai me débrouiller, je crois.

Les deux bécasses qui l'espionnaient se sont visiblement rapprochées, l'oreille tendue. Bien sûr, elle ne passe pas inaperçue. A la table des Serpentard, elle peut sans peine imaginer le concert de chuchotement qui doit s'élever.

Verpey semble vouloir répliquer, mais une voix féminine l'interpelle soudain :

– LUDO ! ON AVAIT DIT QU'ON DISCUTAIT STRATÉGIE ! RAMÈNE-TOI OU JE METS LE FEU À TON BALAI !

Le garçon pâlit et se lève à toute vitesse pour courir vers sa place précédente. Il trouve néanmoins le temps de lancer :

– Pense à ma proposition, Black !

– C'est ça, oui, grince la petite fille. Bon vent.

Elle se tourne vers Remus, le visage maussade. Son camarade l'observe avec une sorte de tristesse voilée, sourcils haussés en signe d'étonnement. Aquila soupire :

– Désolée. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, ce type.

– Ludo Verpey, le batteur de Gryffondor, l'informe une voix dans son dos. Aussi lourd que les cognards qu'il repousse, selon mon père. Il cherche tous les appuis possibles pour lancer sa carrière dans le Quidditch.

Elle se retourne et croise les yeux pétillants de James. Derrière lui, Peter Pettigrow sourit à pleines dents, comme s'il avait gagné la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le blason de Gryffondor s'étale sur le devant de leurs robes. Et il n'y a aucune animosité dans leurs yeux, même envers elle. Et la petite fille en ressent un immense soulagement. C'est comme un grand poids qu'on ôte de ses épaules, une véritable bouffée d'air frais.

– Alors, Black, contente d'être chez les lions ?, demande Potter sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Comment peux-tu en douter ?, riposte-t-elle.

o-oOo-o

Les dortoirs de Gryffondor sont tout ce que le 12, Square Grimmaurd n'a jamais été : chaud, accueillants, et empreints d'une joie de vivre typique de l'enfance. Aussi, c'est avec un soupir de contentement qu'Aquila se laisse tomber sur le rouge moelleux des couvertures, tandis que ses camarades féminines s'attribuent les autres lits.

– Je prends ce lit-ci, déclare Mary McDonalds, ça ne dérange personne ?

– Non, non, lui répond Alice Anderson. Prends celui que tu veux. Tu pourrais juste venir m'aider avec ma valise ? C'est mon père qui l'a fermée, et j'ai du mal à la rouvrir…

Sans même se redresser, Aquila tend sa baguette et lance un _alohomora_ nonchalant. Alice se tourne vers elle, un peu étonnée, puis sourit.

– Merci, Aquila. C'est sympa de ta part.

La petite fille doit avouer qu'elle est assez fière de son tour. Elle a consacré du temps à l'apprentissage de ce sortilège fort utile, surtout pour entrer là où ses parents ne voudraient pas qu'elle aille.

– Tu es sûre qu'on peut utiliser la magie en dehors des cours, demande une voix sévère.

C'est Lily Evans qui a parlé. Décidément, elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que jouer les rabat-joie de service. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fini à Serdaigle, ou avec son copain graisseux à Serpentard ? Elle aurait sans doute été bien plus heureuse en compagnie de gens de son espèce. Mais non, le choixpeau s'est dit que coller une Miss-je-suis-le-règlement dans la même maison qu'Aquila Black et James Potter était une bonne idée.

– On est dans une école de _magie_ , Evans, lui rétorque-t-elle. C'est normal de s'en servir. Sinon, à quoi ça sert d'apprendre des sortilèges ? Tu comptes jeter ta baguette à la fin des cours ?

– Ça va, je posais juste la question. Pas la peine de me répondre comme ça.

– S'il vous plait, pas de mauvaise ambiance dès le premier jour, implore Marlène McKinnon depuis son lit. Vous allez devoir cohabiter sept ans ensemble, essayez de ne pas vous voler dans les plumes à la première occasion !

Aquila hausse les épaules et se tourne vers l'imposante valise qui trône au centre de la pièce pour en tirer ses vêtements de nuit, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder la rouquine qui lui lance des regards furieux. Elle n'a visiblement pas oublié l'incident du train.

Ses compagnes de dortoir sont sympathiques – à l'exception notable d'Evans – mais la petite fille aurait préféré dormir avec ses amis. Aucune de ces filles ne sait rire comme James, ou encore parler comme Remus. Elle se demande si les garçons pensent à leur amie, dans leur dortoir lointain. Peut-être. Elle l'espère un peu, au fond d'elle.

Quand enfin les Première Année sont toutes blotties dans leurs draps et que les lumières s'éteignent, Aquila ferme les yeux et s'autorise un dernier sourire avant de céder au sommeil.

Elle est à Poudlard.


	3. Andromède

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Cette troisième partie a mis un peu plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu à arriver, principalement parce que je suis en train de relire intégralement la saga. À ce propos, j'ai une question à vous posez : souhaitez-vous qu'Aquila subisse le même destin que Sirius, à savoir mourir à la fin du tome 5 ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la question.**

 **Sur ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

 **Là où tombent les étoiles filantes**

Partie 3 : Andromède

* * *

Père et mère sont furieux, bien sûr.

Aquila n'a pas reçu de Beuglante, contrairement à Tracey Davis qui avait eu la malchance de tomber à Serpentard, mais chaque mot de la lettre envoyée par ses parents au lendemain de la cérémonie de Répartition transpire la haine.

Etonnement, elle n'a pas encore été reniée. Ses parents semblent garder l'espoir qu'elle revienne un jour dans le droit chemin, et l'encouragent à fréquenter les Serpentards que Narcissa lui présentera. _Ne nous fait pas honte, jeune fille. Ne nous fait pas honte._

Inutile de dire que le papier finit au feu.

o-oOo-o

Au bout d'une semaine de cours, elle et James deviennent inséparables.

C'est de lui que la petite fille se sent la plus proche. Peter est trop timide, trop discret, trop… fade. Et Remus lui semble presque inaccessible, avec sa passion des livres et son application à respecter les règles. Alors elle passe son temps avec le jeune Potter, au point qu'il devient presque impossible de les imaginer l'un sans l'autre.

Ils sont assis ensemble en cours, côte à côte sur les bancs de la Grande salle, l'un derrière l'autre lorsqu'ils échappent à un concierge au comble de la fureur. Soudoyer Peeves pour qu'il aille mettre le bazar dans son bureau était un joli coup, qu'ils comptent bien réitérer à l'intention des Serpentard. Même si le Professeur McGonagall et Remus ne trouvent pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, sinon constater la perte de nombreux points pour Gryffondor.

Ils s'en fichent un peu. Ils ont onze ans, la vie est encore belle pour eux. Même si les parents d'Aquila la haïssent, même si ceux de James toussent un peu trop fort ces derniers temps.

Ils ont envie de rire, et tant pis si leur humour est un peu cruel.

Après tout, ils sont à l'image du monde qui les a vus naitre.

o-oOo-o

Et un jour, Remus disparait.

C'est trois fois rien, une simple grippe sorcière qui le cloue aux lits de l'infirmerie, selon le Professeur McGonagall. Oui, Mr Pettigrow, il sera bientôt sur pied. Non, Mr Potter, vous ne pouvez pas le voir. Miss Black, cela ne sert à rien d'insister : il est contagieux. Vous ne voudriez pas voir apparaitre d'horribles pustules violettes sur votre visage, n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, Aquila ne veut pas. James et Peter non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi ils lâchent l'affaire, non sans un concert de grognements réprobateurs qui manque de coûter dix points à Gryffondor.

Les trois amis retrouvent brièvement leur bonne humeur en faisant pousser jusqu'au sol les poils de nez d'un Servilus qui passait par là, avant que la morosité ne revienne au triple galop. Remus laisse comme un vide, même si cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'il a disparu.

Remus, c'était l'oreille attentive qu'il fallait à Peter, le rempart anti-Evans de James et le garde-fou d'Aquila. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, ils se rendent compte de la facilité avec laquelle ils lui ont fait une place dans leurs petites vies égoïstes. Comme si c'était _naturel_.

Aquila songe que le hasard a décidément bien fait les choses, dans ce train qui l'éloignait des Black.

o-oOo-o

Cette nuit-là, James et Peter invitent Aquila dans leur chambre. Le lit de Remus est trop vide, et c'est avec joie qu'elle déménage prestement dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle ne prévient aucune fille à part Alice Anderson – la plus calme de ses camarades, et étrangement la moins attachée au respect du règlement et donc celle qu'elle apprécie le plus.

Cette nuit-là, elle se sent bien. A sa place. Elle s'est installée dans le lit de Remus, et il y a des odeurs douces de chocolat et de vieux parchemins qui viennent lui effleurer les narines. James a ouvert l'un des innombrables paquets de sucreries que ses parents lui envoient chaque semaine, et les trois enfants discutent à la lumière tremblante des bougies.

– Mes parents m'ont eu très tard, raconte James en avalant un fizwizbiz. Ils pensaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants. Mais un jour, bim ! Je suis arrivé. Comme un miracle !

– Frimeur, ricane Aquila. Moi, si mes parents avaient étés suspectés de ne pas pouvoir donner naissance à un Héritier, on aurait répudié ma mère et Père se serait remarié. On ne rigole pas avec les enfants, dans ma famille.

– Quoi ?, s'écrie Peter. Mais c'est horrible ! Ma mère dit que séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment, c'est le pire crime au monde !

– Père et Mère ne sont pas amoureux. C'est de ma cousine Andro que je le tiens. Ils se sont juste mariés pour perpétuer la lignée.

– C'est pas vraiment normal, insiste Peter.

– Je n'y peux rien. Tout le monde est comme ça, chez les Black. On se marie juste pour avoir de jolis héritiers au sang pur.

– T'as une famille de cinglés, conclut James.

– Certains sont pires que d'autres.

Le matin les trouve roulés en boule dans leurs draps, et les elfes qui viennent faire le ménage doivent ramasser le tas de papiers de bonbons éparpillés sur le sol.

o-oOo-o

Remus revient en fin de journée, pâle et l'air encore plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Ça va mieux ?, demande Peter, inquiet de le voir ainsi.

– Je suis encore un peu malade, répond le petit garçon. Mais je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Mme Pomfresh est très compétente.

L'inquiétude des trois enfants décroit au fur et à mesure de la journée. Leur ami est pareil à lui-même : tranquille, appliqué, répondant avec succès aux questions des professeurs. Sans doute qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil effacera de son visage les dernières traces de sa maladie.

Après les cours, ils mettent à profit les dernières chaleurs de l'été pour aller explorer le parc. James invective le calmar géant, lui ordonnant de se montrer, mais lac reste noir et immobile. Ils longent la lisière sombre et touffue de la forêt interdite, et Aquila se retient de plonger entre les branches pour en explorer les profondeurs. On dit qu'il y a des centaures dans ces bois. Sont-ils aussi sanguinaires que le prétendent les livres du square Grimmaurd ?

Hagrid leur ouvre avec plaisir la porte de sa cabane, de laquelle ils ressortent en se jurant de ne plus jamais accepter un des biscuits du garde-chasse. James fait le pitre sur le terrain de Quidditch, rejouant la victoire du Pays de Galles à la dernière Coupe du Monde jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle leur hurle de dégager pour laisser ses joueurs s'entrainer tranquillement. Après quelques pieds de nez, les enfants finissent par s'exécuter, non sans avoir crié haut et fort que Gryffondor les écrasera lors des matches à venir.

C'est alors que le soleil commence à décliner que Peter aperçoit un arbre gigantesque, dressé au sommet d'une petite colline.

– Regardez ! Ce ne serait pas l'arbre magique qu'ils ont planté cet été ? Vous savez, le Saule Tapeur !

– C'est le Saule Cogneur, corrige Remus. On ne devrait pas s'en approcher. Les professeurs ont dit qu'il était dangereux.

– Oh, Remus, soupire James. Que serait la vie sans un peu de danger ?

Sur ce, il s'avance vers la silhouette encore fine du jeune arbre, indifférent aux exhortations de Remus qui le conjure de revenir à l'abri. Aquila le suis de près, fascinée par la masse sombre et effilée du Saule.

– Alors, vieille branche, claironne-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui fais si peur à nos chers professeurs chez toi ?

Elle a rapidement sa réponse. Une des branches cingle l'air juste devant elle avec un sifflement strident, et la petite fille doit faire un vif saut en arrière pour l'empêcher de la blesser. James, lui, n'est pas assez rapide. Un chapelet de feuilles lui arrache ses lunettes, et il perd l'équilibre.

– Aïe !

Aussitôt, Remus se rue à ses côtés avec une vélocité surprenante pour une brindille comme lui et le tire en arrière.

– Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller aussi près !, gémit-il d'une voix paniquée. Tu n'es pas blessé ? Ça va ?

– Hé, c'est bon, répond James en riant. L'arbre est juste plus réactif que je ne le croyais. Quelqu'un pourrait me passer mes lunettes ?

Aquila les ramasse et les lui tend avec un sourire railleur.

– T'es sûr que c'était l'arbre, le problème ? Moi, je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'éviter. Les bonbons d'hier soir te pèsent sur l'estomac ?

– Miss Black, vous osez douter de mes capacités sportives ? Attendez de me voir sur un balai, vous réviserez votre jugement !

– Oh, j'en doute fortement, Mr Potter !

o-oOo-o

Le pire, c'est que James avait raison : il vole vraiment bien.

Son décollage parfait lui attire les félicitations du Professeur Piedtendre, tandis qu'autour de lui ses camarades moins expérimentés peinent à garder leur balai stable. Peter se cogne violemment la tête contre le sol et finit à l'infirmerie, Anderson glisse à plusieurs reprises à terre, le balai d'Evans est pris de sursauts furieux, et celui de Remus refuse obstinément de se décoller du sol. McDonald et McKinnon s'en tirent un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas vraiment fameux.

De son côté, Aquila n'en mène pas bien large. Elle n'a absolument pas le sens de l'équilibre, et il lui faut tous les efforts du monde pour garder le manche de son balai parallèle au sol. Il faut dire que ses parents ne lui ont jamais offert la moindre leçon de vol, le Quidditch étant un sport bien trop _populaire_ pour une Black. Ce qui fait qu'elle a l'air parfaitement ridicule, à fixer son balai comme s'il allait brusquement l'emmener au loin.

Son seul réconfort est que les Sang-purs de Serpentards ne se débrouillent pas mieux qu'elle. Wilkes et Rosier se sont mutuellement entrainés à terre, Avery tourne sur lui-même comme une grosse toupie verte et argent et Rookwood oscille de haut en bas d'une manière inquiétante. La seule à s'en tirer plutôt bien est Virgina Goyle, qui adresse des ricanements bien sentis aux membres de sa maison.

– Allons, allons, s'écrie le Professeur Piedtendre. Un peu de discipline ! Vous, Avery ! Cessez de vous pencher sur la gauche, ça fait tourner votre balai !

– MON PÈRE ENTENDRA PARLER DE ÇA !, beugle le concerné.

Aquila ricane, tandis que le professeur jette un sortilège de stupéfixion au Serpentard pour qu'il cesse de tourner. James vient tranquillement se glisser à sa droite, toujours sur son balai, et lui glisse sur un ton sournois :

– Un paquet de chocogrenouilles que Rookwood est le prochain à mordre le gazon.

– Tenu, lui souffle-t-elle en retour.

Quand Rosier et Wilkes s'écroulent à nouveau par terre, elle lui adresse une grimace moqueuse et tend la main.

o-oOo-o

– Aquila ? Je peux te parler ?

La petite fille se détourne à regret des messes basses qu'elle échangeait avec James à la sortie du cours de sortilèges– son dernier de la journée – et adresse un regard méfiant à Narcissa.

– Ça dépend. Si c'est pour me transmettre un message de Père et Mère, tu peux t'en aller.

– Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit, répond sa cousine.

Avisant James qui la fixe avec curiosité, elle demande :

Je… C'est possible de se parler en privé ?

Narcissa ne semble pas être dans son état habituel. Au lieu de reposer bien sagement le long de son corps, ses mains fines et blanches se tordent compulsivement sur la reliure de son manuel de métamorphose. Elle a abandonné le ton posé de la parfaite petite Sang-pure, laissant entendre une voix tremblante, presque un sanglot. Malefoy n'est nulle part derrière elle, contrairement à l'habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est évident.

– Si tu veux, fait la petite fille, avide d'en savoir plus sur ce qui peut tant bouleverser sa cousine. James ? Tu peux y aller, je te rejoins à la salle commune.

Il ne semble pas enchanté de partir, mais elle lui fait signe qu'elle lui racontera tout plus tard, et il consent finalement à s'éloigner.

Dès lors que le jeune Potter a tourné à l'angle du pouvoir, Narcissa déclare :

– Aquila, il y a eu un problème avec… avec Andromeda.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a eu des problèmes ?

– On… On peut dire ça comme ça. Andro est… Elle est partie. Elle est partie et elle ne reviendra peut-être jamais à la maison.

Aquila se fige. Andro ? Andro est partie ? Comment, pourquoi ?

L'air prête à fondre en larme, Narcissa continue :

– Elle s'est enfuie avec un… un _Moldu_. Ted Tonks, il s'appelle. Elle a laissé une lettre où elle dit qu'elle va se marier avec lui. Mère m'a écrit que tante Walburga a brûlé son nom sur la tapisserie familiale et que Père… Père a dit que… qu'il allait la …

Elle fond en larmes avant même d'achever sa phrase. Face à elle, Aquila se tient immobile. Andro est partie, s'en est allée durant son absence pour ne jamais revenir. Comme Quincky, dont la tête continue de sécher dans l'escalier du Square Grimmaurd. Andro est partie sans un mot, l'a laissée derrière, l'a _abandonnée_.

Brusquement, Narcissa l'agrippe et l'emprisonne dans une étreinte étouffante, ses beaux cheveux blonds s'éparpillant sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Elle sent les fleurs du printemps, et ses bras sont presque doux. Lentement, muscle par muscle, Aquila se détend et consent même à lui tapoter timidement le dos.

Andro laisse un vide glacé dans son cœur, mais au moins elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule.

o-oOo-o

Septembre s'achève sans aucune nouvelle d'Andromeda. Puis c'est au tour d'octobre de passer, jusqu'aux célébrations d'Halloween. Le banquet organisé pour l'occasion est égayé par la magnifique prestation de Servilus, qui s'est _malencontreusement_ retrouvé avec une citrouille en guise de tête. Quand le professeur Slughorn s'est mis à chercher le coupable de cet acte odieux, Aquila, James et Peter ont souri d'un air innocent sous le regard déjà blasé de Remus.

Cependant, malgré l'amusement que lui procurent ces farces, la petite fille ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Andro. Où est-elle ? Avec qui ? L'a-t-on déjà rattrapée ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

Un instant, la petite fille pense aux paroles de Narcissa au sujet de son père. Qu'est-ce que Cygnus Black serait capable de faire à sa propre fille ?

Elle pense à cet oncle mince et sec, au sourire absent mais dont les doigts lui serraient l'épaule au point de lui laisser un bleu, quand elle venait le saluer. Sa femme, pourtant si volubile en temps normal, avait toujours les yeux baissés en sa présence. Il n'y avait que Bellatrix, parmi ses filles, pour oser lui parler en égale.

Andro ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et sans doute que lui aussi n'avait jamais aimé Andro.

Aquila voudrait savoir ce qu'est devenue sa cousine préférée. Si elle vit bien. Si elle est heureuse. Si ce Ted la traite comme il le faut, comme la jeune fille extraordinaire qu'elle est. Mais pas une lettre, rien. C'est à croire qu'Andro la met dans le même panier que le reste des Black.

Pourtant, s'il y a une personne qui connait le dégoût d'Aquila pour cette famille noire, c'est bien elle.

o-oOo-o

Quand elle se réveille, le trois novembre 1971, Aquila met quelques secondes à se rappeler pourquoi ce jour lui parait spécial.

– C'est mon anniversaire, déclare-t-elle dans le silence de son dortoir.

– 'Est-ce qu'tu dis ?, grogne une voix dans le lit à côté.

– Non, rien. Rendors-toi, McKinnon.

Sa camarade acquiesce, se retourne dans ses couvertures et revient à son doux sommeil.

C'est le premier anniversaire d'Aquila en dehors du Square Grimmaurd. D'habitude, le jour de sa naissance est le prétexte de rencontres mondaines aussi longues que barbantes, suivies d'un déluge de cadeaux coûteux dégotés pour la plupart dans les boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes. Les seuls présents auquel elle prêtait véritablement de l'importance étaient ceux d'Andromeda et de l'oncle Alphard. C'était les seuls à lui offrir des livres intéressants, dont un splendide exemplaire enluminé des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ qu'elle gardait comme un trésor.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'y aura pas d'invités, et sans doute moins de cadeaux : sa répartition à Gryffondor a certainement choqué une bonne partie de la noblesse sorcière. Andromeda ne sera pas là, et oncle Alphard ne pourra pas venir la réconforter d'une tape bienveillante sur la tête, en sortant de sa poche des friandises venus des pays lointains.

Aquila sent une soudaine envie de pleurer se presser contre son cœur, et elle essuie d'un geste rageur les larmes qui commencent déjà à monter. Elle ne pleurera pas le jour de son anniversaire ! Pas alors qu'elle est loin de cette maison de malheur aux couloirs lugubres décorés de têtes d'elfes décapités !

Sans bruit, elle s'habille et se glisse hors du dortoir. Il est très tôt : une bonne partie des Gryffondors dort encore. La salle commune est déserte de toute vie, et l'absence de feu dans la cheminée fait peser dans a pièce une fraicheur inhabituelle.

La petite fille hésite un instant à attendre James, Remus et Peter, mais elle finit par descendre dans la Grande Salle, où quelques Serdaigles matinaux déjeunent déjà. Un préfet de Poufsouffle discute avec le Moine Gras devant un bol de porridge qui attire régulièrement le regard du fantôme, lequel soupire avant de reprendre la conversation. A la table des enseignants, seule est présente Madame Lémure, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ses yeux perpétuellement cernés, pareils à deux billes noires au milieu d'un visage si pâle qu'il en parait gris, scrutent la salle avec attention.

Cette femme est l'idole de Remus. Depuis leur premier cours, le jeune garçon lui voue une admiration sans borne. Il faut dire que son palmarès en tant que Briseuse de sorts chez Gringotts est assez impressionnant : momies, inferii, dragons, vampires, trolls, géants… Elle a beau faire un mètre cinquante pour quarante kilos, Aquila ne voudrait pas la mettre en colère.

– C'est étonnant de te voir levée si tôt, fait une voix derrière elle. Il y a une raison spéciale ?

– C'est mon anniversaire, répond-elle sur un ton dégagé.

Remus s'assied à côté d'elle et étale ses manuels d'Astronomie sur la table. D'ordinaire, ses devoirs sont toujours finis la veille, mais il a dû quitter l'école en catastrophe pour aller rendre visite à sa mère malade, et sa soirée a déjà été employée à rattraper ses cours manqués. Il y a même passé une partie de la nuit, car ses épaules courbées et sa mauvaise mine démontrent sa fatigue.

– Joyeux anniversaire, alors, lui souhaite-il en souriant. Désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau…

– Ce n'est pas grave, le rassure-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas au courant.

Et étrangement, le petit nuage de déprime qui la suivait depuis son réveil s'est dissipé de lui-même. Remus a un pouvoir apaisant sur elle, quelque chose sur lequel elle a du mal à mettre les mots. Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis bien longtemps, mais d'une certaine façon c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Au bout de presque une heure d'attente – durant laquelle Remus a eu largement le temps d'achever ses devoirs – James et Peter finissent par les rejoindre. Une fois mis au courant, ils s'empressent de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à leur amie, avant de se jeter comme des ogres affamés sur leur petit-déjeuner. La salle se remplit au fur et à mesure, devenant de plus en plus bruyante et bondée.

Quand les hiboux postiers commencent à apparaitre, dans un vacarme de hululements et de plumes froissées, c'est une véritable clameur qui s'élève.

– Tu as du courrier, Aquila, fait remarquer Peter, la bouche maculée de confiture.

La petite fille reconnait avec plaisir le hibou grand-duc de l'oncle Alphard, dont la force ne l'empêche pas de ployer sous le poids du paquet qu'il porte. Elle déballe avec frénésie l'immense colis, et découvre un ouvrage presque aussi grand qu'un elfe de maison. Elle connait ce livre. C'est la _Magna Monstrorum Encyclopedia_ , un livre écrit de la main même de son oncle et fruit de ses voyages à travers le monde. Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul exemplaire, et elle le tient entre ses mains.

 _Pour ma nièce préférée_ , déclare une petite note glissée comme marque-page dans l'ouvrage. _Dont je serai toujours incroyablement fier._

Elle sourit.

Comment a-t-elle pu seulement être triste ce matin-là ?

o-oOo-o

Les cadeaux qui suivent sont identiques à ceux qu'elle a l'habitude de recevoir, bien que moins nombreux. Aquila repousse en grognant la parure de pierres de lune envoyée par les Malefoy (pensent-ils vraiment qu'à onze ans elle va se trimballer avec un truc pareil autour du cou ?), ainsi que les souliers en cuir de Boutefeu chinois offerte par les Rosier. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Sans doute que la fille de troisième année qui lorgne ses cadeaux quelques places plus loin aimerait bien être une Black, mais Aquila se contenterait sans problème du livre d'Alphard comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Cependant, quand une petite chouette hulotte vient lui présenter une lettre soigneusement fermée à la mode moldue, elle décide que finalement, c'est _ça_ , le cadeau qu'elle a le plus désiré.

 _Aquila,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Mais nous devions nous cacher, Ted et moi, et j'avais peur que quelqu'un intercepte ma lettre et nous retrouve. Tu as dû beaucoup t'inquiéter de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi._

 _Je vais bien. Ted m'a emmenée dans le Devon, chez ses grands-parents. Ce sont des gens très gentils, et leur maison est située près de la mer. De notre chambre, on peut voir une ile en forme de tête qu'on appelle l'ile de l'Indien. Tu adorerais venir ici. J'espère qu'un jour, nous pourront t'inviter à nous rendre visite._

 _Je suppose qu'à la maison, c'est un peu mouvementé. Père doit être fou de rage. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à maman ou à Cissy. Il est capable de choses horribles quand il est en colère. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui parler de Ted avant notre fuite : il m'aurait tuée, je crois, plutôt que de me laisser l'épouser. Mais je l'aime, et maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin du consentement de notre famille, nous allons nous marier. J'ai écrit à Dumbledore pour lui demander que tu viennes à la cérémonie, si tu le veux, bien sûr. Ça se passera en hiver : c'est une saison magnifique dans le Devon._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais ? Je me sentais monstrueuse de te laisser chez toi. Mais ç'aurait été injuste de ma part de te faire quitter la maison alors que tu avais à peine commencé tes études. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour bien étudier !_

 _Ted a trouvé un travail à Plymouth, dans une entreprise moldue. Nous allons devoir éviter le monde sorcier quelques temps, je crois. Ce n'est pas très grave, parce que Ted m'apprend tout ce que je ne connais pas sur les Moldus, mais il me faudra un petit temps d'adaptation, je crois._

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, et j'espère que tu te portes bien._

 _Ta cousine qui t'aime,_

 _Andromeda_


End file.
